This invention generally relates to an engine actuator. More particularly, this invention relates to the engine actuator including an incremental position sensor.
Intake manifolds control airflow into a vehicle engine to modify engine performance. Engine actuators are used to control valves within the intake manifold. The valves modify air flow characteristics to enhance engine performance in terms of either fuel economy or torque output. A sensor measures the rotational position of an engine actuator output shaft to determine the position and speed of the valves. The position information is sent to an engine controller which uses the information to adjust the valves.
The engine actuator, including the sensor assembly needs to fit within the engine compartment adjacent to the intake manifold. However, the engine actuator package size and arrangement is limited due to the constricted area that is available. Additionally, any arrangement for the engine actuator must provide support for both the sensor assembly and an output gear. The output gear must also be limited in movement to control gear shake. Typically movement of the output gear is limited by supporting an output gear shaft with bearings at several locations along a support shaft for the output gear. However, the smaller packaging arrangement limits space within the engine actuator for multiple bearings.
It is therefore desirable to develop and design an improved arrangement for an engine actuator which provides a smaller packaging size while providing support for an output gear.